The Kings Wolf
by TeenWolfLover14
Summary: Magic Stiles. Derek is threatened and in order to save the one he loves Stiles has to reveal himself to the pack.


**THE KINGLINGS WOLF**

 _ **Author's note** : Hey guys I'm relatively new to typing out the thoughts that stream around my mind and apologize for how badly I may massacre the English language. If you see a mistake please let me know as I am only human and will inevitably fail. This is a Stiles x Derek fic and is rated M for reasons ;). I do not own Teen Wolf, its intellectual property or otherwise. Enjoy. Also PACK MOM STILES AND MAGIC STILES BECAUSE WHY NOT. (PS. Hale pack is still alive fuck Jeff for taking that from Derek)_

* * *

"Derek I do not think this is a good idea in the slightest!"

Derek sighed internally. Ever since he announced his plan for dealing with the alpha pack with pack last night Stiles endeavored to remind him how dumb his plan was.

"Derek come on think about this logically! If not then at least let me help, I can help!"

Derek turned to the teen and held his hand up to him to stop the flow of words from the spaz's mouth. "Stiles you know how i feel about you getting involved, we will heal. You are only human and I don't know if your dad would allow me to live if something happened to you because of me."

Stiles' eyes widened in outrage, "Listen Sour wolf, I don't care what you say you're my friend and so is Scott so I'm helping.

Derek shook his head as he watched the man he's come to fall for run around looking for his bat. If things were different he would sit Stiles down and explain to him how his wolf chose him as his mate. Talia said it would be better to hold off on that until Stiles' 18th birthday. "If you're coming then, make sure to stay close to Argent understood?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at the puppy, "Yes yes whatever you say Alpha O'Mine." He grabbed his bat from behind the couch in the den and ran out pass Derek. "I'm going to meet up with Argent and Allison then."

Derek nodded in acknowledgment and Stiles got into his car and pulled off. When Stiles was a safe distance from Derek without worry of being heard he pulled over and walked off into the woods. "Ailill." Stiles waited for his Guard to appear.

"Yes my lord?" Asked the Dark fey.

"You will gather the court honor guard and protect the pack during tonight's tirade with the Alphas. Do you understand? This is my command. No one shall harm them."

Ailill grimaced recognizing the bind his Regent had bestowed upon him. "My Lord, If I may ask. Why are you concerned tonight? You have not requested the court interfere before. Alysse will not be pleased to hear you have intervened in mortal affairs."

Stiles shook his head. "She would not dare start a war over this. I will not be held in fear of retaliation; She is not my better. You have my wishes Ailill you have sworn fealty to me do not question my commands again."

The fey looked up in shock, "I would never my king, my life for yours. Forever." Ailill bowed to Stiles, grimacing when he noticed that the stress on his lord had allowed for his glamour to drop long enough for his black satin wings to be visible. "My Lord focus. You can not reveal yourselves to them."

Stiles regained his composure quickly before turning on his heel and heading for the jeep. "Peribit, Ailill."

* * *

Gerard stood towering over Derek inches from shooting him full of wolfs bane when everything changed. Scott stared in shock as time itself seemed to crawl to a standstill. He looked over and where he thought Stiles had been laying after one of the twins had knocked him out stood something he did not understand. He would describe it as an Elf but with void colored wings that fell to the ground in dark waves. The creature turned its eyes to Scott and he gasped as he recognized it. "Stiles?"

Stiles' could sense his guard dispatching the wolves on the edge of the territory but in this moment his focus was on Gerard who was poised over his mate. Gerard could only stare in shock as Stiles glided over to the man. Gerard was no fool, he could see the immense power shimmering underneath the Regents skin. He knew what it was, he just could not believe that the fairy courts would intervene in this when they have not done so in centuries. "My Lord. what do I owe this pleasure?" Gerard asked with fear.

"This pack is under my protection, Hunter. You will not touch them."

Gerard could not believe it. "I don't understand. They are just wolves, they are of no concern to you. My family has done this for ages you have not impeded us before. Why would you now?" Gerard looked down just in time to see Derek take a swipe at him with his claws from upon the floor and kicked down on the wolf's throat. Before he could scream, Gerard was being hoisted into the air by his neck.

Stiles glared up at the fragile mortal in his grasp. "Ailill take the pack to the Palace. Now." His guard materialized next to his King along with a few of the courts warriors.

"At once my Lord." Ailill lent to help Derek up when he pushed him back.

"Stiles what… what is going on? what are you?" Derek still could not comprehend what his mate was doing. He was in shock essentially. "I am staying here with Stiles. He needs to explain what is going on."

Ailill looked to Stiles "What is your command?"

Stiles glanced back at his worried mates eyes and conceded. HE deserved an explanation and Stiles would give him one. "Leave him he will be safe with me, take the others and protect them until I return."

Derek moved to stand next to Stiles. Stiles turned back to the hunter in his grasp who during this had started turning blue from his grip. "I warned you Gerard." Stiles then swiftly broke the man's neck. He turned to Derek and pulled him into his embrace. Derek sunk into it before he tensed as he felt something as soft as silk wrap around him. When he looked over his shoulder he noticed to black wings embracing him.

"Um Stiles? You have wings? Why did Gerard and that man call you Lord? Better yet. What are you?" Derek tried to feel uncomfortable but he couldn't. Seeing Stiles save his life and defend him and settled him somehow.

"Um I may or may not be King of a fairy court? Or something." Stiles laughed nervously. He had not intended to ever reveal himself to the pack.

Derek gasped and wrenched himself away from Stiles much to the other man's disarray. It wasn't that he was scared but there is a certain way to handle yourself around fae royalty. His mom had educated him on all things supernatural when he was little and this had been one of the most important. "My Lord my apologies. I did not mean to touch you. I beg forgiveness. Derek's wolf did not take easily to bowing to another but he knew that what he once thought he knew about Stiles was a lie . He was more powerful than any of his pack, combined even.

Stiles looked at Derek and had to stifle his arousal at the sight of the wolf submitting to him so easily. "Derek I am the same person you have known and besides i approached you for the contact."

Derek looked up slowly before he caught a whiff of something sweet coming from the Kingling. Arousal. Knowing that he had been the cause of it made his own arousal to rush out.

While fey may not be able to smell emotions they can see them. When Derek's aura bloomed with arousal Stiles could not help himself. He lent forward and caught at the alphas jaw and crashed their lips together before breaking apart and saying "Supernatural talk later, sexy sourwolf make out now." Derek having realized his feelings towards the man were mutual growled in agreement before closing the distance and picking the Regent up and putting up against the wall. He thought for a minute that maybe he should let Stiles lead but seeing as to how the younger man was keening like a kitten he took that as a no.

* * *

 _ **OK** guys. My English is awful I know. If you discover any errors please bring them to my attention and I will try and rectify them as soon as possible. Please let me know what you think of the story thus far and if it makes sense or not. It's been an idea I've had in my head for a while. Thanks :)_


End file.
